New Found Love
by shep-shep
Summary: Adam gives Joan a gift telling her how he feels. JoanAdam. Includes Lyrics
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Found Love

Synopsis: Adam gives Joan a gift telling her how he feels. Joan/Adam

Songs: Will You? By Payable On Death

Can't Go On. By Good Charlotte

Joan finally got to her locker after last period. She was glad it was a Friday afternoon as she had been extremely tired and grumpy throughout the week. Especially at Grace and Adam.

Joan yanked her locker open and several things dropped right out of the locker landing on the floor at her feet.

"Great. Just great" Joan said sarcastically to no one as she bent down to pick everything up off the ground. As she lifted up her AP Chem. Text Book she discovered a small package that didn't belong to her. Well, that's what she thought until she saw a nametag on it that read: _'To Jane'._

At that moment she realised who it was from so she shoved it into her bag along with all of her other books and left slamming her locker behind her.

The ride home with her mother and younger brother Luke was extremely uneventful.

"How was your day at school sweetie?" ask Joan's mother Helen Giradi, school secretary and art teacher.

"Fine" she grunted as she turned to look out the window of the car.

"Joan had a big row with Grace and Adam today mom" Luke said pleased with himself for paying attention to something other than science for once.

"How did you know about that Geek Boy?" Joan asked turning around to the back of the car to shoot Luke some death stares.

"The whole school knows Joan. It was pretty loud. I don't know how you all survived AP Chem. together with out ripping out each others throats"

"Joan honey, is this true?" Her mother asked as they pulled into the driveway and killed the engine but it was to late. Joan was already out of the car and inside the house banging the door behind her and racing upstairs.

"Joan, You right?" asked Joan's older brother Kevin as she ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut just as Luke and Helen entered the house.

"I swear I didn't do anything" said Kevin and with that he wheeled off into the kitchen.

"I'll go check up on her." Helen decided out loud as she slowly walked up the stairs and made her way towards Joan's door. Tapping lightly she spoke.

"Joan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to be left alone for a while." Joan replied to her mother while attempting to fight back the tears and anguish.

"Okay." And with that Joan could hear her mother's foot steps fade away. Once she could no longer hear her mother's footsteps – or anyone else's she grabbed the package out of her bag and started to unwrap it. Intrigued to know it's contents.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New Found Love

Synopsis: Adam gives Joan a gift telling her how he feels. Joan/Adam

Songs: Will You? – Payable On Death

Can't Go On – Good Charlotte

AN: I know its been a while but I've had major writer's block and the fact that I forgot about this story only until recently is why it's been so long.

Previously on Joan of Arcadia

….And with that Joan could hear her mother's foot steps fade away. Once she could no longer hear her mother's footsteps – or anyone else's she grabbed the package out of her bag and started to unwrap it. Intrigued to know it's contents.

With the greatest of ease Joan unwrapped the package. She didn't tear the paper away but slowly peel the tape that held it in place away until she was left with the paper. Unfolding it she realised that it was a CD.

Going over to her stereo she placed the CD inside and pressed play.

[Will You? P.O.D

_See you sittin' next to _

_The window in the bedroom_

_She breaks down (breaks down)_

_Cryin' over something_

_And starin' into nothing_

_Afraid now (hey now)_

_Wanting, needing, haunting_

_Its killing me_

_Thinking what has happened_

_To live the life like that, man_

_I break down _

_It's fake now_

When she first heard the music she didn't understand the meaning behind it.

_Will you_

_Will you love me tomorrow?_

_So will you_

_Will you stay with me today?_

_Afraid and out of reasons_

_To fight the way she's feeling_

_She breaks down (breaks down)_

_Goin' through the motions_

_And holdin' onto hopes_

_And a dream now (somehow)_

_Shaken (shaken), mistaken (mistaken), forsaken (forsaken)_

_Its killing me_

_Wishing you can change_

_But he's always been the same_

_If you leave now_

_I'll drown_

_Will you_

_Will you love me tomorrow?_

_So will you_

_Will you stay with me today?_

_Will you_

_Will you be here tomorrow?_

_So will you_

_You'll remember yesterday._

But as she listened to the lyrics she began to understand what Adam was trying to say.

_Yesterday _

_Yesterday_

_Yesterday_

_Yesterday_

_This time I'm sorry_

_This time I'm sorry_

_This time, this time_

_I'm sorry for this time_

_This time, this time_

_I'm sorry_

_This time I'm sorry._

_(3x)_

_Will you_

_Will you love me tomorrow?_

_So will you_

_Will you stay with me today?_

_Will you_

_Will you be here tomorrow?_

_So will you_

_You'll remember yesterday_

By the end of the song she was in tears and realised that she felt the same way to. By the time the next song had started she was already down stairs and on her way to Adams.

"Joan, where are you going? Dinner's going to be ready soon?" Joan's mother said as Joan ran out the door.

"Out" was all she said and she was gone.

[Can't Go On – Good Charlotte

_It cannot be easy to forget you when I think about you, all the time  
I'll never know how I miss you when I never had you, nevermind  
I'll move on, but can't go on without you  
I said I'll try, don't know why...what to do without you  
can't go on, can't go on  
_

She made it to Adam's in record time and bolted around the back of the house to the shed, where Adam worked on his artworks. Wrenching the door open she had startled him while he was working.

_It'd be cool if we never met, if we never locked eyes  
so fine! its then I'd feel so happy not knowing you're so fine!  
I'll move on, but can't go on without you  
I said I'll try, don't know why...what to do without you  
can't go on, can't go on  
_

"Did you mean it?" She asked staring him down. She knew she was making him nervous.

"Jane, what are you doing here. What are you talking about?" Adam said as he tried to busy himself with his work, avoiding her gaze.

_I get so nervous when I'm around you, there's nothing I can say  
I wish you'd get out of my head, I think about you every day  
I'll move on, but can't go on without you  
I said I'll try, don't know why...what to do without you  
can't go on, can't go on...without you  
_

She took a step closer, "Did you mean it? The songs on the CD?" she asked again adding emphasis to the question as she tried to search his eyes for the answer she was looking for.

He took a step towards her, "Of course I meant it Jane. I've been in love with you since day one."  
And with that he kissed her as they realised that they had both found love.

_I'll move on, but can't go on without you  
I said I'll try, don't know why...what to do without you  
can't go on, can't go on_

Okay. I hope y'all enjoyed the ending. I L-O-V-E the Joan/Adam ship! Please read and review and enjoy my other stories.

Thanks to for the lyrics to Will You? – Payable on Death and Can't Go On –Good Charlotte


End file.
